


Hungry Eyes (Drarry One-shot)

by sunfloweird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfloweird/pseuds/sunfloweird
Summary: Uma única olhada para ti e eu não consigo disfarçar, eu tenho olhos famintos.© 2020 by sunfloweird (Wattpad/Social Spirit/Nyah!Fanfiction/FanFiction.Net/Fanfics Brasil).Plágio é crime.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Hungry Eyes (Drarry One-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, meu brotinho.
> 
> Como você se sente hoje? Desculpe por colocar essas notas aqui no começo e atrapalhá-lo em sua leitura, porém, julgo necessário avisar que neste conto aparecerão vários PALAVRÕES e (pela minha ótima memória) algumas menções à sexo. SEXO GAY. Por favor, não prossiga se quaisquer dessas coisas te incomodar.
> 
> Além disso, gostaria de dizer sobre o one-shot é que eu amo DEMAIS essa música e o filme Dirty Dancing (que não tem absolutamente NADA A VER com esse conto, mas tudo bem) e que estava com a ideia de fazer um capítulo único com essa música há tempos, mas parecia que algo faltava. Bem, Drarry faltava. E ah! Esse conto é em um universo alternativo, ok? Sem magia, apenas entre os nossos meninos hehehe (eu sei, eu tenho noção de que sou péssima)
> 
> E sim, eu exalto o Harry demais às vezes. Muito cadelinha mesmo, feito o Draco. Mas eu só consigo o imaginar assim, caidinho pelo Potter... Então, o que posso fazer, não é mesmo?
> 
> E, claro, devo dizer-lhes que este é meu PRIMEIRO "projeto" Drarry FINALIZADO e POSTADO. Portanto, peguem leve comigo, ok?
> 
> Sim, tem muita atração sexual aqui e pouco romance, eu sei. Mas como esta não é uma fanfiction, onde eu desenvolvo cada passinho do relacionamento deles... Optei por, nesse one-shot, fazer assim. Espero que curtam mesmo assim.
> 
> Me digam o que acharam lá nos comentários e interajam comigo, por favor, se gostarem. Eu amo conversar com vocês!
> 
> Estou escrevendo outros 347374 one-shots Drarry e suas opiniões seriam muito importantes para eu saber se os devo postar no futuro!
> 
> Obrigada se você leu até aqui, meu doce.
> 
> Nos vemos em uma próxima, sim?

**HUNGRY EYES — DRARRY ONE-SHOT.**

**Sinopse:** Uma única olhada para ti e eu não consigo disfarçar, eu tenho olhos famintos.

**Música Base:** Hungry Eyes — Eric Carmen (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ssCL292DQA>).

* * *

**[** **♡** **]**

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO: Now I've got you in my sights with these hungry eyes.**

**_DRACO_ **

Levantei a cabeça e lá estava _ele._

Maldito Harry Potter.

Ultimamente, com a constância dos meus malditos sonhos com ele, eu me via perdido. Não havia nada que me fizesse desgrudar os olhos dele quando ele estava presente.

Harry estava todo de preto hoje, por algum motivo. Seu estilo gritava _bad boy,_ mas todos nós sabíamos que ele não passava de um garoto com um coração maior que ele.

Maldito Harry Potter com seu maldito coração de ouro.

A jaqueta de couro somente trazia uma aura mais pecaminosa para ele, como se dissesse: "todos vocês me querem, mas nenhum pode me ter."

_Veremos, Potter._

_—_ De novo secando o Potter, Draco? Assim não dá pra te defender se ele perceber, você sabe, não é? — Pansy chamou minha atenção para ela, no entanto, meus olhos não conseguiam sair dele.

— Me erra, Pans. — Eu apenas murmurei.

— Oh, querido... — Ela começou. — Você sabe que para mim não precisa negar, não é? — Perguntou segurando meu queixo para que eu me voltasse a ela. — Vamos, os meninos não estão aqui ainda. Desembucha.

— Pansy... — Ela sabia que eu não negaria ou mentiria, afinal Pansy sempre conseguia arrancar o que quisesse de mim. Deve ser por isso que eu a chamo de melhor amiga e tudo mais. — Eu... — Não soube como continuar, então me calei.

— Vamos, Draco. Não sinta medo. Você bem sabe que os meninos estão começando a perceber também; você está agindo demasiado estranho até para eles.

— Está bem. — Respirei fundo, dando uma última olhada no garoto de ouro, que provavelmente ria de alguma idiotice que aquele Weasley dissera. A aura dele brilhava cada vez que o maldito ria e meu estômago fervia. — Quer saber meu maldito problema? Potter é. Satisfeita? — Bem, eu não havia mentido, não é?

Pansy apenas riu, zombando de mim. Arquei uma sobrancelha.

— Qual é, Draco? Ele sempre foi seu maldito problema. Isso não é novidade alguma. Mas ultimamente você só passa murmurando e resmungando "maldito Potter" pra lá e pra cá. Isso quando não está o despindo com os olhos. Além de, claro, ter deixado as provocações de lado. Vamos, me diga o que há de verdade com ele. — Ela soltou tudo com tanta naturalidade que me perguntei por que diabos pensei que ela me julgaria, em primeiro lugar.

— Merda, Pans! Por que você sempre sabe de tudo?! — Resmunguei e ela apenas sorriu, me incentivando. — Está bem, está bem. Dessa vez é sério: ele é o problema, Pansy. Como você bem apontou, ele sempre foi. Mas o maldito resolveu invadir meus sonhos também! — Quem arqueou a sobrancelha agora foi ela, como se me questionasse que _tipo_ de sonhos. — Bem... Esse tipo mesmo que você está pensando... — Murmurei e ela arregalou os olhos.

— Draco! — Ela disse mais alto e eu a fuzilei com os olhos, pois seu grito chamou atenção da mesa logo mais à frente a nossa: a dele. — Desculpe. — Ela disse e continuou: — Eu só estou pouco crédula que você está mesmo me admitindo isso.

— E por que não, Pans? Afinal, eu acabei de me descobrir e assumir gay para vocês. Não é surpreendente que eu finalmente comece a ter sonhos... — Limpei a garganta e sussurrei a última parte: — Quentes com meninos, não é? — Ela me olhou rindo.

— Draco. Você e eu sabemos que não é _qualquer_ menino. Ele é fucking Harry Potter! — Revirei os olhos para sua fala.

— E? — Desdenhei e ela me olhou com graça nos olhos.

— Não falo isso por causa do que esses idiotas falam ou pensam dele. Falo isso por causa do que _você_ fala e pensa dele. Desde o primeiro ano que entramos no ensino médio nessa escola e você o conheceu: "Potter isso", "Potter aquilo". — Ela riu. — Draco, querido, você sabe que isso não é novidade também, não é? — A olhei incrédulo.

— Como ousa, Pansy? Óbvio que é! Por que pensa que estou surtando?

— Porque você somente percebeu agora. Você já foi mais inteligente, aliás. — Pansy brincou e eu sequer a olhei. — Draco, tire seus olhos dele um segundo e olhe para mim! — Suspirei e o fiz. — Ótimo! Agora preste atenção: por que você não se dá essa chance, huh? — Ela tentou e eu arregalei os olhos.

— Do que está falando? Chance do quê? — Pansy revirou os olhos ao me ver fazendo-me de sonso. Não queria pensar mais sobre isso do que já o fazia.

— De tentar com ele, Draco. Vocês nunca se falaram sem trocar farpas. E você bem sabe que a culpa não é somente dele.

— Droga, eu sei que era um estúpido quando entrei nessa escola, mas custava apertar a porcaria da minha mão?! Eu fui educado com ele, Pansy. Educadíssimo como um Malfoy foi criado. — Resmunguei, mesmo sabendo _agora,_ após toda a minha reflexão em volta de Potter, de que eu realmente não facilitei.

— Você havia zombado do melhor amigo dele minutos antes! O que você esperava, Draco? O aperto de mãos e um beijo? — Ela zombou.

— Pansy! Óbvio que não! Eu só... Eu só já fui rejeitado uma vez, está bem? Não preciso de outra rejeição do maldito Potter. — Desviei o olhar dela, agora envergonhado por falar sobre rejeições. Ela era a única que sabia além de Blaise sobre isso e isso me constrangia ainda, às vezes.

— Draco... — Suspirou.

— Você realmente não está afim de comer esse lanche hoje, não é? — Desconversei. — Bem, eu também não. Podemos, por favor, sair daqui? Eu nem consigo respirar. — Falei, ao notar o olhar do moreno sobre mim. Seu olhar era sempre um enigma para mim quando não estava cheio de raiva e isso me confundia deveras para eu suportar. Pansy sorriu.

— Você é um amor, Draco. — Ótimo. Ela havia notado. — Vamos. Mas você não pense que se escapou somente porque a aula já vai começar. Terminaremos a conversa hoje à noite, depois que os meninos apagarem, o que você sabe que não é muito difícil. — Revirei os olhos e assenti apressado. Saímos dali e fomos direto para a sala de aula.

Enfim pude soltar o ar que prendia.

_Maldito Potter._

**_[...]_ **

Sim.

Nós éramos um grupo de amigos besta demais.

Sim.

Nós fazíamos "festas do pijama" uma vez por mês na casa de algum de nós.

Revirei os olhos para o fato, pensando que ninguém naquela maldita escola deveria imaginar que faríamos isso.

Afinal, éramos tão desconhecidos para eles quanto as questões do universo.

— Draquinho... — Blaise riu ao meu lado. — Quando você vai finalmente sair dessa seca, cara? Você está insuportável ultimamente.

— É, cara. — Concordou Gregory. — Desde que se assumiu para nós você não para de reclamar do "santo Potter" com constância até demais para voc... Espere aí! — Ele disse, trocando um olhar com os meninos e eu olhei para Pansy apavorado.

— Não é o que eu estou pensando, é, Draco? — Vincent começou.

— Draco?! — Theo riu.

— Eu não tenho ideia do que vocês estão falando. — Fingi indiferença. Blaise gargalhou.

— Vocês são tão estúpidos. Não foi sempre óbvio?! — Ele disse e arregalei os olhos.

— Ei! — Reclamei. — O que diabos foi sempre óbvio, posso saber? — Blaise sorriu grandemente para mim.

— Sua queda... Ou melhor, _penhasco_ , pelo Potter. — Engoli seco, olhando para Pansy, que deu de ombros, me dizendo silenciosamente que não foi ela. O que significava que eles perceberam sozinhos. Todos eles. O que significava, também, que o maldito Potter já devia ter percebido. Era meu fim!

— E-eu... — Eu tentei, mas logo me parei ao perceber que gaguejava. Suspirei. — Droga! É tão nítido assim?! — Confessei, finalmente, vendo eles todos se olharem chocados e gargalharem.

— Sim! — Disseram em uníssono e novamente riram alto, me fazendo cruzar os braços e me emburrar. Eles paravam ao me verem bravo.

— Draco... — Pansy iniciou. — Eu pretendia ter essa conversa em particular com você, mas... Já que o meninos sabem, abra esse coração de pedra para nós, huh?

— Eu não sou nenhum garotinho apaixonado para ficar me confessando para vocês, ok?! — Falei irritado. — É só um _crush_. Vai passar.

— Ninguém está te julgando aqui, cara. Vocês bem sabem que eu sou gamado naquele ruivinho... E, caso não fosse, Potter realmente seria uma opção. — Blaise disse, sincero. E então abriu um de seus sorrisos cafajestes. — Uma _deliciosa_ opção. — Joguei a almofada que estava em meu colo nele.

— Cale-se, idiota! — Bufei e eles gargalharam.

— Draco, você sabe que não tem direito de sentir ciúmes. Ele não é seu. — Trinquei meu maxilar ao ouvir Theo dizer isso.

— Porra, você acha que eu não sei, Theo? Eu lembro disso toda maldita noite quando acordo to... — Me calei arregalando os olhos ao perceber que minha explosão revelaria demais para suas pobres mentes e eles voltaram a rir alto.

— Acorda todo...? — Blaise questionou, sorrindo sacana, enquanto os outros continuavam a rir.

— Argh! Vocês são péssimos melhores amigos! — Reclamei.

— Eles só estão tentando te ajudar a perceber que está tudo bem, Draco. — Pansy se pronunciou. — Do jeito deles, é claro.

— Ei! — Blaise protestou. — Nós temos um ótimo jeito de apoiarmos o Draco, está bem?! — Ele disse rindo e então, de repente, me olhou sério. — Mas sério, Draco: se você não se apressar, eu vou tomar uma atitude.

— Que atitude?! — Perguntei exasperado.

— Weasley já cansou de demonstrar que é todo esquentadinho por causa de ciúmes. Você viu a quantidade de vezes que ele veio me provocar depois que o fiz ciúmes com algum garoto. Se eu pegar o gostoso do Potter ele vai pirar!

— Você. Não. Teria. Coragem. — Falei pausadamente, irado.

— Bom, me teste para ver. — Ele me olhou desafiador.

— Argh, Zabini! Você é horrível!

— Eu sou um de seus melhores amigos. Eu sou o melhor. — Falou convencido.

— Ah, com certeza. — Ironizei. — Começando pelo fato de você ficar o chamando de gostoso e deliciosa opção e ameaçar ficar com o _meu_... — Me calei ao vê-los rindo de mim mais uma vez por eu quase tê-lo chamado de "meu Potter". — Droga, vocês me arrancam tudo!

— Draco: está tudo bem, cara. Quantas vezes vamos ter que repetir? — Theo disse quando eles cessaram as risadas e eu suspirei.

— Eu só não sei lidar com isso, ok?!

— Nós sabemos, mas você precisa tomar uma atitude. De verdade. O Blaise não é o único safado que gostaria de ficar com o Potter. — Theo me disse, me recordando do seu crush maldito no primeiro ano por Potter.

— Eu sei, tá bom?! Eu sei! — Me joguei para trás na cama de Pansy, completamente desesperado. Me coloquei sobre os cotovelos apenas para confirmar: — Mas você não sente mais nada por ele, não é, Theo? — Temi pela resposta.

— Não vou mentir e dizer que não acho ele um gostoso do car... — Se cortou a me ver com a sobrancelha arqueada e riu. — Tá bom, seu ciumento! — Riu mais. — Eu não sinto mais nada além de atração física. E isso eu sinto por praticamente todo cara e garota que pisa naquela escola, então não conta muito. — Me olhou sincero, apesar do tom brincalhão.

— Certo. — Suspirei, voltando a me deitar. — Mas o que eu faço, Pans?

— Ei, por que só a Pans pode opinar? — Blaise perguntou falsamente ofendido.

— Blaise! — Todos dissemos enquanto Pansy ria.

— Tá bom! — Riu também. — Prossiga com os conselhos, Pans.

— Bem, eu concordo com os meninos. — Ela iniciou. — Eu acho que você precisa tomar uma atitude antes que outro tome por você. — Suspirei novamente, assentindo um pouco contrariado.

Ficamos em silêncio até eu voltar a me pronunciar:

— Vocês têm razão. — Me sentei, me enchendo de determinação, de repente. — Amanhã... Potter será meu. — Sorri sacana e eles aplaudiram e nem eu pude segurar risada.

Eles são uns idiotas.

Mas são, de verdade, meus melhores amigos.

**_[...]_ **

Bem, nem preciso dizer que aquela determinação foi apenas momentânea e o "amanhã" se tornou longas semanas, não é?

Bem, coragem nunca foi o meu forte mesmo.

Suspirei, vendo Potter adentrar à sala de aula.

_E vamos a mais um dia brilhante_ , pensei desanimado.

No entanto, algo estava diferente hoje, eu notei. Potter entrou quieto.

E _sozinho_.

Ele sempre chegava acompanhado de seus amigos, que não haviam chegado ainda.

Ele parou na porta assim que me viu e eu franzi o cenho, pois ele continuou me olhando por alguns segundos e balançou a cabeça, negando. E então simplesmente se sentou lá no fundão, onde nunca sentava, pois ficava sempre no meio com seu grupo, continuando quieto.

Estranhei deveras.

Será que...?

Não viaje, Malfoy. Deve apenas ter acontecido algo.

De repente brigou com seus amigos.

É, só pode ser isso.

Me sentei de lado, afinal estava na fileira da janela, fingindo casualidade ao olhar para a menina que eu não fazia ideia do nome e pedir emprestado a primeira coisa que passou pela minha cabeça:

— Me empresta a borracha? — Eu disse, espiando de canto Harry. Ele estava simples hoje, com uma calça jeans surrada e uma blusa branca que parecia justa demais até de longe onde eu estava.

Maldito Potter... _gostoso._

Balancei a cabeça ao perceber o rumo do meus pensamentos, que era sempre o mesmo e olhei novamente para a garota, que me olhava com expectativa ao me estender uma borracha.

— Que foi, garota? — Eu perguntei confuso.

— Hm... V-você... — Ela começou. — Você me pediu a borracha.

— Ah! — Exclamei, me recordando da minha tática superdiscreta de espiar Potter. — É verdade. Obrigado. — Disse, pegando a borracha e largando-a em minha mesa, ainda me posicionado de lado.

— E-então... — Ouvi a voz da menina novamente. — Seu nome é Draco, não é?

— É, por quê? — Respondi sem olhá-la, resolvendo que não tinha mais táticas para olhar o maldito e o encarando sem rodeios.

— Eu me chamo Julia. — Ela respondeu e eu a olhei arqueando a sobrancelha.

— E? — Ela arregalou os olhos, parecendo sem jeito.

— B-bem... Eu só queria s-saber... Saber se você gostaria de ir à algum lugar comigo depois da... — Eu vi pelo canto de olho ela acompanhar meu olhar. — Aula. — Terminou, mais desanimada.

— Não quero, na verdade. — Eu respondi simplesmente.

— Potter, né? — Ela disse e eu a olhei sem entender. — Eu sei. Todos só pensam nele. — Eu fiquei sem reação. — Menos em mim... — A ouvi sussurrar e me deu até dó, mas eu, de verdade, estava mais preocupado que até uma desconhecia havia notado meu _olhar faminto_ para Potter.

— Como você sabe que eu...?

— Oras, é nítido. Você o olha com os olhos brilhando. Além de que seu olhar transmite que você o deseja. — Ela disse como se fosse óbvio.

— E cadê todo aquele nervosismo de antes? Não tem mais para me falar esses absurdos? — Ela riu fraco.

— Meu nervosismo foi para chamar-lhe para sair, não para conversar, no geral. Ainda mais agora que percebi que não tenho chance alguma.

— Hm. — Resmunguei simplesmente, já cansado da conversa.

A verdade era que eu me cansava facilmente de conversas. E de pessoas.

Isso só não acontecia com meus amigos, que eram de longa data.

E, bem, com o maldito Potter.

**_[...]_ **

Estava no intervalo sozinho, pois Pansy estava ocupada flertando com Hermione, a melhor amiga de Harry. Blaise e Ronald estavam, provavelmente, se pegando no banheiro já que os vi entrando lá apressados, após uma discussão provocada por Zabini, que antes se agarrava com um menino qualquer bem ao seu lado para provocá-lo. Theo estava doente em casa e Gregory e Vincent estavam jogando algum joguinho bobo que eu não me importava.

Girei meu olhar pela cantina, notando que a mesa que Potter e seus amigos estava ocupada apenas por ele, cabisbaixo. Franzi o cenho. O que será que aconteceu?

Assisti-o levantar-se de repente, saindo da cantina.

Bem, eu estava curioso. E preocupado, eu admitia.

Não custava nada ir atrás e saber o que diabos estava acontecendo o com moreno, não é?

Foi o que me convenci, seguindo-o, vendo ir em direção à nossa sala de aula, que ficava aberta.

Apressei meus passos, entrando logo depois dele na sala. Ele se virou, ao notar minha presença. Seus olhos estavam encharcados.

— Malfoy? — Ele suspirou, parecendo muito cansado.

— Oi... — Eu disse, atrapalhado. O que eu diria?

— "Oi"? — Ele franziu o cenho.

— Huh, sim? — Falei, confuso também. — Está tudo bem? — Isso só o fez enrugar mais ainda a testa.

— Você, justo você, vindo atrás de mim e me perguntando se está tudo bem?

— Sim, por que não? Eu também tenho sentimentos, Potter. — Disse ofendido.

— Bem, você não pode me culpar por estranhar, sendo que você não se preocupou muito em demonstrá-los até agora. — Harry disse, se sentando sobre a mesa logo a frente da minha, na parede das janelas para a rua.

— Bem, Potter, você não me deu a chance de demonstrá-los nunca, não foi? — Falei, testando me aproximar. Ele não se mexeu.

— Eu sei... — Abaixou a cabeça, olhando para suas mãos. — Desculpe.

— "Desculpe"? — Quem franziu o cenho agora fui eu. — Você nunca abaixou a guarda assim, Potter. O que te aconteceu, hein? — Questionei, curioso.

— Nada que você esteja realmente interessado... — Disse, baixinho.

— E quem te garante que eu não esteja realmente interessado? Afinal, eu estou aqui, não estou? — Apontei os fatos, vendo-o revirar os olhos e suspirar.

— Está bem. Nem acredito que vou fazer isso... — Pareceu falar consigo mesmo por um segundo e eu quis sorrir. Ele era tão estupidamente adorável às vezes. — Mas é o seguinte: eu... eu não sei, Malfoy. Posso mesmo confiar em você? Quer dizer, eu não disse isso nem para meus amigos ainda, céus! — Ele pareceu se desesperar.

— Ei, relaxa aí, Potter. Eu... — Suspirei, pensando em como ganhar sua confiança. — O que falarmos aqui, daqui não sairá, está bem? Me dê um voto de confiança, vamos lá. — Tentei, vendo-o morder aquele maldito lábio carnudo e assentir.

— Bem... — Ele começou e eu balancei a cabeça, afastando meus últimos pensamentos e tentando me concentrar no que ele iria me falar. — Eu... — O olhei, encorajando. — Eu sou gay, Malfoy. — Disse, apertando os olhos ao fechá-los, como se não quisesse ver minha reação e eu ri. Eu ri porque o maldito era adorável mesmo!

— Porra, Malfoy! — Ele gritou, abrindo os olhos e se levantando. — Não acredito que confiei em você, você é um estúpido mesmo. Olhe aqui, não conte para ninguém, me ouviu? Ninguém! — Ele disse se aproximando, apontando o dedo para mim. — Você é um maldito mesmo. E-eu... Argh!

— Potter, escuta... — Ele me cortou:

— Não, Malfoy! Escute aqui você! Eu não me importo com suas risadas e o que pensa, ok? Eu só te contei porque você se aproveitou de um momento frágil meu e eu caí no seu papinho! Merda, eu caí tão fácil no seu papo! Eu quem sou o idiota aqui, não é? — Ele andava de um lado para o outro, desatando a falar. Apenas cruzei os braços e sorri, assistindo-o. — Eu quem sou o maldito idiota por confiar em você e pensar... Pensar que, droga, que você era diferente! Que, de alguma forma, me entenderia. — Ele parou no lugar, me olhando sorrindo e bufou. — Você é um cretino, Malfoy, cretino! — Harry iria passar correndo por mim, irado, mas eu o parei.

— Me escuta, Potter! — Eu esbravejei com ele, o posicionando entre mim e a parede, ao lado do quadro, colocando suas mãos acima da cabeça, presas em uma mão minha. — Você não me deixou dizer nada, seu idiota! — Ele me olhava impaciente. — Eu não me importo. — Eu disse, finalmente. — Eu também sou gay. — Admiti, não desviando o olhar do dele, que se arregalou. — Sim, eu... Eu também sou e... Eu tenho tentando te dizer, porra. Mas eu admito, ok? Coragem nunca foi meu forte que nem para você e seus amigos. Existe... Existe um sentimento em mim que não consigo esconder. Eu olho para você, todos os dias, e fantasio que você é meu naquela noite. — Eu ri sem humor, o olhando profundamente. — Agora que eu tenho você na minha mira, Harry... Meus olhos ficam famintos por você. Por tocar em você. Por sentir sua respiração descompassada assim tão perto de mim. — Fecho os olhos, apenas aproveitando o momento por um segundo. Eu os abro e ele me olha parecendo apavorado, mas atento. Não desgruda o olhar do meu por nem um segundo. — Eu quero ter você, então me escute: deixe-me possui-lo, Harry. Hoje à noite. Quando quiser. Porque basta apenas um olhar para você e eu não consigo disfarçar e... E eu sinto isso entre nós. Essa faísca. Essa maldita mágica toda cada vez que eu olho dentro de seus olhos, como agora. — Respirei fundo, tentando controlar minha própria respiração e meus batimentos cardíacos, pois meu coração maltratava meu peito, martelando sem parar por tê-lo tão entregue assim em meus braços. — Te peguei de surpresa, huh? — Sussurrei, vendo-o fechar os olhos, parecendo tão perdido quanto eu me sentia.

E eu e ele sabíamos muito bem que não estava o apertando entre minhas mãos, ele estava livre para ir se assim quisesse. E ele não queria!

Porra, ele não queria.

E tudo que eu queria era beijá-lo de uma vez enquanto o desgraçado abria os olhos, me olhando pensativo.

— I-isso... — Ele tentou começar e eu franzi o cenho ao ver as esmeraldas se encherem de água novamente. — Isso é muita maldade até para você, Malfoy. — Ele cuspiu as palavras com fúria, me fazendo arregalar os olhos. Que diabos passava na cabeça desse idiota?

Eu abria a porra do meu coração e desejos para ele e ele simplesmente...!

Abaixei meu olhar e notei seu peitoral subindo e descendo pela raiva. Quis rosnar para ele ao perceber que de perto sua blusa branca era praticamente transparente e que seus mamilos estavam intumescidos pelo vento frio que passava por nós.

O desgraçado era um filha da puta gostoso mesmo.

— Harry... — Suspirei, tentando me concentrar em algo que não fosse pervertido. Será que não estava nítido no meu maldito olhar que eu praticamente o despia com os olhos?

— Não, Draco! — Ele disse um pouco alto, agora ameaçando se soltar e eu finalmente apertei minha mão nele. Ele não fugiria sem acreditar em mim! — Não comece, por favor. — Ele se acalmou um pouco, me olhando incerto. — E-eu... Eu não caí na sua nova pegadinha, aposta ou seja lá o que isso for. Pode então, por favor, me soltar?

— Você é um estúpido mesmo, Potter. — Xinguei, vendo-o arquear uma sobrancelha. — Você não vê? Não está transparente pelo jeito que eu estou, que eu te olho? — Perguntei confuso.

— A única coisa que está transparente aqui é sua boa atuação. Parabéns, faça Artes Cênicas na faculdade. Eu não dou a mínima, apenas me solte, Malfoy! — Eu revirei os olhos, impaciente.

Bem, se ele não acreditava em minhas palavras, teria que acreditar em minhas atitudes, sim?

Senti-o exasperar-se em minhas mãos quando o prensei na parede, segurando forte sua cintura e colei nossos lábios. No começo, foi bruto e confuso. Ele tentava lutar contra, mas entendi que percebeu que eu estava tentando prová-lo que era verdade quando relaxou. Ao menos foi o que eu entendi.

Pedi passagem com a língua e puta que pariu, ele cedeu. Quando minha língua se chocou com a maciez da sua, eu arfei em sua boca. Continuamos batalhando um contra o outro por um longo tempo, apenas nos distanciando quando o ar se fez necessitado.

Nossas testas estavam coladas, respirações ofegantes e quando eu abri meus olhos quis rir ao notar que ainda havia confusão em suas orbes.

— Então... — Ele iniciou, respirando fundo várias vezes e inclinando a cabeça, confuso. — É verdade...?

— Sim, seu idiota. Você não é uma pegadinha ou uma aposta. Eu _realmente_... — Frisei. — Realmente te quero. — Ele arregalou os olhos e o assisti abaixar a cabeça, parecendo... envergonhado?

Oh, não...

Além de tudo o filha da puta era adoravelmente tímido para isso? Foi por isso que ele não acreditou em mim?

— Draco... — Ele disse e eu não conseguia parar de sorrir pela minha percepção boba, com minhas mãos agora ao seu redor.

— Sim?

— Eu também te quero. — Ele disse num sussurro extremamente baixo e se eu não estivesse tão perto dele, não o teria entendido.

— Hm? Não entendi... — Sorri ladino quando ele finalmente voltou a me olhar exasperado.

— Não me faça repetir, Malfoy! — Harry disse, não conseguindo evitar e rindo ao perceber que eu o olhava divertido.

— Você é tão saidinho para umas coisas e agora descubro que é tímido para outras também? — Eu disse sorrindo. — Você é uma caixinha de surpresas, Potter.

— Eu sou uma caixinha de surpresas? Você que me surpreendeu para um senhor caralho com essa... Essa história de olhos famintos! — Ele disse, olhando para baixo e sorrindo. — Você realmente se sente assim? — As orbes verdes voltaram sua atenção a mim, enquanto ele mordia o lábio.

— Não me provoque, Potter. — Eu soltei, preso em seus lábios. — Sim, eu realmente me sinto assim. — Disse, subindo meus olhos apenas para vê-lo perdido em meus lábios como eu estava nos seus há alguns segundos. — Há algo que você queira, Harry? — Rocei nossos lábios, assistindo-o fechar os olhos, já totalmente entregue. Rumei meus lábios para seu pescoço e ele deitou para o lado a cabeça, se expondo mais para mim. Maltratei a carne com mordidas e chupões, apenas pelo capricho de deixá-lo marcado. — Huh? Diga para mim...

— D-Draco... — Eu simplesmente amei meu nome gaguejado e rouco daquela forma na voz dele.

— Sim, Harry?

— Me beija logo, porra. — Ele abriu os olhos apenas para ver meu sorriso sacana, revirar os olhos e me puxar pela nuca, iniciando um beijo cheio de paixão.

Disputávamos uma batalha sem fim por dominação, contudo, no fim, eu sabia que nenhum de nós queria dominar o outro. Éramos apressados e afobados, apenas. Parecíamos querer recuperar todo o maldito tempo perdido que passamos brigando quando eu poderia estar o fod...

Oh. Sorri sacana entre o beijo com meus pensamentos. Eu era um pervertido mesmo.

E era tudo culpa dele.

_Maldito Potter._


End file.
